kamenraidofandomcom-20200215-history
Kamen Rider vs. Ambassador Hell
is the third movie based on the original ''Kamen Rider series and the second to be a new story. Synopsis Takeshi Hongo and FBI agent Kazuya Taki fake their deaths when they are attacked by Shocker soldiers during a motocross race. They disguise themselves as Shocker soldiers and infiltrate the main headquarters, but it doesn't take too long for Ambassador Hell to find their whereabouts and trap them. Before he detonates a bomb within the base, Ambassador Hell tells Kamen Rider 1 and Taki that Shocker is preparing a giant laser capable of destroying cities. Our two heroes must escape from the base's self-destruction and stop Shocker from arming their latest weapon. Not only that, they must rescue Tachibana and the racing club, who have been abducted by Shocker's minions. Characters *Kazuya Taki *Tobei Tachibana Revived Kaijin * Kamikirikid - He attempts to defeat Kamen Rider #1, but fails. Later, he fails to notice that Shocker's new weapon has been sabotaged, destroying Shocker's base. He attempts to fight Kamen Rider #1 afterwards, but is destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Kick. * Revived Kaijin ** Kabutorong - Attempts to trap Kamen Rider #1 and Taki, but fails. He's knocked out by Kamen Rider #1, dying in the self-destruction of one of Shocker's bases. ** Cockroach Man - is defeated by Kamen Rider #1, who forces him to reveal the location of one of Shocker's base, but he is killed by Kamikirikid before revealing the information. ** Gireera - Tries to kill Kamen Rider #1 alongside Kamikirikid, but is easily defeated. ** Semiminga - Tries to kill Kamen Rider #1 alongside Kamikirikid, but is easily defeated. Later returns with a troop of horse riding Shocker soldiers and using hostages, but escapes when Taki saves the hostages. ** Jaguarman - Pursues Kamen Rider #1 with a group of bikers, attracting him to a trap. ** Saigang - Pursues Kamen Rider #1 with a group of bikers, attracting him to a trap. ** Sea Snake Man - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Earthworm Man - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. Destroyed when Poison Lizard Man is thrown at him. ** Eiking - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Ghoster - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Pranodon - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Kinokomorgu - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Zanjioh - Was the leader of the large group ambushing Kamen Rider #1. ** Dokumondo - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Musasabeedle - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. ** Zanburonzo - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. Destroyed by Kamen Rider #1's Rider Punch. ** Poison Lizard Man - Was part of a large ambush to Kamen Rider #1. Destroyed after crashing into Earthworm Man.